Standing Still
by heathersjeans
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a wallflower, but to TenTen she stands out in a crowd. Oneshot, yuri, slight lime


_A/N: This is my first attempt at yuri of any sort, so bear with me! Reviews and constructive criticism are both extremely welcome. Thank you!_

**Title: **Standing Still

**Warnings**: yuri, slight lime

There was a rule true to all social occasions - in the shadows was where one stood out the most, while at the centre of attention you were shielded, like the eye of a storm. It was also true that Hinata Hyuuga was not aware of this rule.

TenTen had watched her avidly since she stepped into the dance hall, accompanied by her cousin Neji. It was a formal occasion for the Rookie Nine, but they had invited others to come along too - the Sand Siblings, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga and TenTen, to name but a few. The expensive dance hall was artfully decorated, with silken ribbons and flowers, and soft music flittered over the hum of conversation and occasional outbursts of laughter. But the decorations were nothing compared to the people.

The boys looked especially beautiful tonight. They were dressed in Western-syle suits, and the black material made each of them look like sex on legs. The Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke, looked stunning in a black suit with a dark blue shirt and slim silver tie. The Number One Knucklehead Ninja looked gorgeous; Naruto wore a black suit with a brilliant orange shirt, three buttons open at the top. Kiba looked wildly alluring, in a black suit and dark red shirt, left as untucked and unruly as his hair. Shino looked immaculate, in a black suit with a high collar and white shirt. Shikamaru looked mysteriously sexy, going for a black suit and grey shirt, three buttons open at the top like Naruto, but his usually-spiky hair left to tumble softly around his face and shoulders. Chouji looked handsome, in a black suit and butter-yellow shirt. Gaara looked sexy, with just a black shirt left loosely over black pants. Kankuro looked rebelious, in a scruffy white shirt over scruffy black pants. Lee looked great, in a black suit and green shirt. And Neji looked fabuluos, in a black suit and soft lilac shirt, precisely the colour of his eyes.

The girls looked amazing. Sakura wore a long pink dress, while Ino chose one almost the same as it, but in purple. TenTen herself went for a soft green kimono type dress, and Temari showed up in a short leather skirt, bright red lipstick and hooker tights. TenTen had gulped when she'd seen her. After a messy breakup a few months earlier, it still hurt to think of Temari and the great relationship they'd shared.

But no one was as beautiful as Hinata Hyuuga tonight. Wearing a sparkling floor-length dress of midnight blue, Hinata glowed. Her pale skin, so much like Neji's, was exposed at her neck and back, and her long hair was coiled in a long, intricate plait that wove down her back. It was woven through with long sparkling ribbon, and she'd worn a diamond necklace at the hollow of her throat, and a silver bracelet clasped around her left wrist.

She was stunning, and TenTen decided there and then that she wanted her.

In time, the party had progressed, and people started dancing, but Hinata was still Hinata and wanted no part in dancing. She stood awkwardly against the wall, in the shadows, simply standing still and trying not to draw attention to herself. She was so much like Neji, but where Neji oozed cool, calm confidance, Hinata had a serious self-confidance issue. However, this only made her seem all the more delicate and beautiful. When everyone was dancing, she simply watched, and then TenTen decided to make her move. She walked over to Hinata, not failing to notice that besides Shino, they were the only two people who were not dancing. Even Neji, Sasuke and Gaara were throwing a few moves. TenTen leaned against the wall beside Hinata, not looking at her.

"Hi, Hinata. Are you having fun tonight?"

Hinata blushed at being spoken to by this tough, older girl. "Y-yes, TenTen. I'm g-glad I could come."

TenTen smiled. "That's good."

After a suitable pause, the female weaponsmaster asked, "You don't like dancing, do you?"

Hinata rubbed her forefingers together in her usual nervous habit. "N-not particularly, TenTen. I p-prefer to watch."

TenTen nodded. "Hmm. I don't really enjoy dancing myself. Say, would you like to come outside with me? I'm very hot in here and I'd like to get some fresh air."

"O-okay."

Hinata dutifully followed TenTen around the hall to the door that led outside. They exited the building and walked down the pathway through the night air, and Hinata looked up and admired the stars. The pathway was corridored on both sides by slender birch trees, and white fairy-lights had been wound around them, sparkling like the stars above. They continued walking in slence, but it was a comfortable silence. They soon came to the end of the path, at which point Hinata stopped and gasped. "I-it's beautiful," she stammered, lookind around her in wonder.

Indeed it was. At the end of the path were steps leading up to a white gazebo, surrounded by pink and white cherry blossom trees. The fairy-lights would around both the trees and the gazebo, and the soft, gentle breeze pushed the cherry blossom petals across it, as if by magic. TenTen walked up the steps and turned to face Hinata. "Come on," she said, smiling.

Hinata hesitantly floowed her up the steps and then stood at the edge of the gazebo, reaching out to touch the cherry blossom trees. In the silence, they heard the music drift from the hall where the Rookie Nine were dancing. The breeze ceased, and all was still.

Then, Hinata felt a pair of hands wrap round her slim waist from behind, and TenTen's cool breath at her neck. She looked down, her face red and alarmed, and then tried to look back at TenTen. She opened her mouth to speak. "TenTen, I-I a-"

TenTen laughed, a musical, tinkling sound. "Hinata, you seemed so awkward there in the hall! I'll teach you how to dance so that the next time there's a party, you can go out there and wow them all."

Hinata was intruiged, so she gulped away her embarrassment and nodded. It seemed like a reasonable request. The two girls reamined like that, TenTen's arms round Hinata's waist, and her head resting on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata gently rested her arms on TenTen's, and they swayed to the soft music coming from the hall. Hinata sighed happily - for her, this felt perfect, here in TenTen's arms. When the song ended, TenTen gently untangled her arms from Hinata's and turned the girl around. Another song started and so the two girls started to waltz.

Hinata thought about how strange this was, yet how it felt so right to be here now. She thought about TenTen's breath on her neck, and her arms on her waist, and how she'd like them to be holding her there again.

TenTen thought about how beautiful Hinata looked, and how wonderful and strong she was, and how they were both dancing here on the gazebo together, and how she wanted every day like this.

"This is so nice, TenTen. It's truly lovely," said Hinata softly after a while of swaying gracefully to the piano music, not even noticing her lack of stutter.

"Yes, it is, Hinata. I am enjoing this too," replied TenTen, and she licked her lips, a habit of hers.

Hinata watched as TenTen spoke, and how her little pink tongue shot out and licked her lips, like a kitten. She smiled and wondered how it would feel to touch that tongue with her own. The very thought was so alien, yet welcoming, and she blushed.

TenTen watched as Hinata watched her, and how their faces came closer together, and how the most adorable blush spread across Hinata's face. Then, throwing caution to the wind, she leaned out and put her lips softly yet firmly on Hinata's.

The kiss was many things. At first, it was soft and hesitant, each unsure of the others reaction. But it soon deepened, and both girls eyes closed, feeling the tremors that ran through each of them. Feeling uncharacteristicly brave, Hinata pushed her tongue against TenTen's lips, asking silently for permission, and was welcomed warmly She explored TenTen's mouth with her tongue before letting TenTen explore her own. When the need for oxygen became too great, they pulled apart, each a little red and breathing heavily.

Hinata blinked, and a smile slowly spread across her face. "Thank you..."

Tenten laughed. "Well, you're welcome!"

And then, the two girls turned and walked back to the dancehall, hand in hand, beneath the stars.


End file.
